


The Great Escape

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A sword and shield rp
Relationships: LeonxClara





	The Great Escape

Leon set his Pokémon down on the table in the locker room after the end of the tournament, taking his hat off to wipe sweat from his forehead. Charizard made the field warm every time he was in battle. He wasn’t in any rush to leave the stadium to be bombarded by his fans. He was waiting for someone anyway, it was hard for anyone to talk to him when the press was in his face, so he always waits in the locker room

Brin frustratedly handed her Pokémon over the poke stop nurse. Lost again...to Raihan. Every time....it’s the same thing. Snatching the satchel up when she gets them back “next time guys. We’ll get him.” Spotting Piers and Marnie she gives them a bittersweet smile “hey.”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(I’m not great at starters so I hope that works)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara was the champion of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions as well as a Pokémon master at her young age of 18. She was a prodigy and she just entered the Galar region to learn more about it. She headed for Wyndon stadium to meet Leon her crush finally.

Piers was sad and could tell easily but the look on her face that she lost to Raihan again. He wrapped her up in a hug after putting a gloved hands on her chin to make her look up at him.  
“I’m in love with you so much Brin and I hurt and my heart aches when I see you so sad and down in the dumps. Let me go cheer you up huh? Do you want me to?” 

It’s perfect  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon had heard of Clara, knew he had a new competitor. It intrigued him, excited him even, in a bizarre way. He had invited her to hang out with him, of course he was planning on making it more than just a little crush. Hoping the crowds outside won’t jostle her or scare her off.

Brin sighs resting a hand on his chest. “I don’t know what could make me feel better after so many failures.” A small smile forms on her face. “But you’re welcome to try, only because I love you. Normally I wouldn’t want to talk to anyone.” She took losing to the same trainer pretty hard  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara entered the stadium and she walked to her side of the field in the stadium and waited for Leon he competition. She was using all 6 of her Pokémon that were not native nor found in the region isle of armor or the crown tundra. Her star Pokémon and main one she always used was her female shiny Greninja.

Piers nodded and he took her hand and walked her to his place inside Spikemuth. He brought her up to his bedroom and he started singing a private solo and the song he wrote just about her and just for her. He hoped that she would feel somewhat better after hearing this. She meant so much to him he could see spending the rest of his life with her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Alright Charizard. Let’s go.” Stepping back onto the field listening to the excited cheers roaring throughout the stadium. Voices so jumbled he couldn’t tell who was cheering for who. “How’s it going, Clara.” He gives her his most charming smile, although it came out a little awkward. He holds out his hand. “I’m excited to see what a beautiful and tough woman like yourself can do.”

She claps her hands with a small smile. “I could never get tired of the sound of your voice~” leaning her elbows on her knees so she could her chin on her hands. “I do think I’m feeling a little better.” Shedding her challenger jacket, she was planning on staying so there’s no point to make it look like she was ready to leave just yet. “Of course I’ll feel a lot better if I stay here...maybe for a few hours.”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara’s cheeks blushed a little bit even turning beet red and shook his hand back.  
“Quite the flirt and charmer aren’t you? I bet you say that to every woman you have ever met,” she said as she smiled and then got back into position and let out her Greninja who turned into Ash Greninja. She was ready and told her to use water shuriken.

Piers smiled and once he was singing the sing he created and wrote just for her he pounced on her tackling her to the bed as he pinned her hands down with his gloved hands and he licked her neck. He grinded his tight spandex shorts with his painful erection spiking through it. He kissed her lips passionately and molded their lips together at every single perfect angle possible.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“I only say what’s true. Let’s have a champion match.” He grins his same cheesy remark he uses for every match. Raising an eyebrow at her choice. “Pulling out big guns so early? Might as well match up, huh?” He releases Charizard. “I’m ready to see your strategy.” 

Brin squeals in surprise. “Piers!” anything she had to say completely cut off by his lips. One leg hiking up onto his thigh to wrap around his waist. Squirming under him from the friction, her breath catching in her throat  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Brb trading Pokémon in my games  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back for now  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara nodded. And she told her Greninja to use her super fast ninja movements and speed to get her attack to hit and land on Leon’s charizard. She waited for the results. This was going to be too easy. She smiled at batted her eyelashes at Leon and made kissy noises at him too rutile him up.

Piers French kissed her by putting his tongue into her wet cavern and their tongues danced and entwined to meld and wrap together in perfect harmony and melody to the music of his love for her. His gloved hands released her wrists and he groped her boobs through her shirt with them smirking.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
That stunned Leon, Charizard stumbling back attempting to shake off the beating. No problem, minor setback due to overconfidence. A small blush forming on his face from her flirtatious provocation. “Ok. Fine, let’s show you gigantamax.” Using his wristband to dynamax Charizard, using a fire blast. He grins at her, how’s your Pokémon holding up?”

Her hands automatically dropped to the hem of his uniform while the other tangles in his hair. Pulling away from him only for a moment. “Are you sure about this? You don’t feel like I’m rushing you do you?” Her hand stroking his abdomen tentatively  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“That’s fine with me. We’re don’t great you sexy champion you!” Clara cooed to him as she told Dynamaxed her Ash Greninja if that was even possible. She got a dynamax band from Magnolia when she arrived in galar.  
“Greninja use Max Shuriken Pellets!” She ordered her ready to claim victory yet again.

Piers nodded stroking her cheeks as he his sexy hot moist lips suckled and nibbled hickeys all across her neck and he took off all of their clothes as he squeezed and pinched her now free out in the open nipples.  
“Let me show my muse baby hoe much I love and cherish and worship you!” He grunted to her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Again wasn’t expecting that at all, he wished his nerves didn’t show, he also wished he didn’t try to match her by pulling Charizard out because he wasn’t looking so good after that. The poor Pokémon retreating back into his poke ball. “Well,..no big deal.” He sends out dragapult. “Just a little set back.”

Brin gasps, arching her back. Digging her fingers into his hair once more to pull him away from her neck to return the favor. Nipping the pale skin. “Show me how much you love me~” she presses a chaste kiss to a particularly red love bite. “Will you help me forget about my bad day?”

Clara smirked. Her Greninja is a dark type so this was an easy win. She had her use dark pulse on Dragapult and then she went back down to her regular size. She withdrew Greninja giving her a break and brought out her Shaymin.

Piers nodded smirking and with that he inserted his cock deep into her core grunting at how tight her walls clamped down on him stretching him to the very limit while his mouth was busy suckling on her right nipple.  
Today at 5:04 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Sorry!)

Leon cringed although quickly recovering his smile. Rolling his shoulder as he pulls out another poke ball, he may not have his full team for usual gym challenges he didn’t think this would go as bad as it was. “Okay her we go Haxorus!” He however was nervous for his poor dragon type...he had only one more Pokémon after.

A small whimper escaped her throat as he stretched her out. One hand falling to the sheets as if she was look for something to keep her grounded from the sudden euphoria. Rolling her hips against him in attempt to get more of what she desperately wanted  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
It’s ok doing my part now  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara used her Shaymin to use its signature move seed flare on it. Not very effective but it will do since it was mythical practically a legendary Pokémon.  
“Battles ain’t just about type advantages Leon sweetie!” She cooed to him as she hugged her Shaymin tightly.

Piers grunted and groaned and while he picked up the pace thrusting and going deeper harder and faster into her he suckled and made her roses bud harden and then switched and moved onto the next one. He groped and squeezed her butt cheeks and her thighs making her get teased and receive more of his loving pleasure and love.

He really should not have found that as attractive as he did. “Of course not, I know that.” He releases Aegislash, adjusting his hat. “This is to get to know you and your fighting style...and I’m learning quite a lot.” He smirks, he’s not actually paying attention to the battle. He’s quite distracted.

“Piers~!” Brin moans, digging her teeth into her bottom lip. Embarrassed by how loud she was being. “Ah right there.” She purrs as his pace picked up, nails scratching up his pale back  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara smiled and giggled withdrawing her Shaymin and she let out her Greninja again. She had her use dark pulse again this time on the ghost and steel type.  
“Looks like after aegislash is finished Charizard is all you have left. Aww my poor Leon is so hot he’s distracted by me,” she purred to him.

Piers growled now as he sunk his teeth deep into her neck breaking the skin and causing a bruising hickey and bite mark to appear while he slammed in and out of her grinding practically his hips into hers to create more intensity between them if that were even possible.

Leon’s smile falls. “Come on Charizard...” he releases his exhausted Charizard. “I know it’s tough but give em a fire blast.”  
Her taunting almost irked him. “I’m not distracted. Just a little off my game, Y’know. Things happen when you meet new people!” His charming smile returning to his face. “Win or lose! We still had a champion of the time!”

Brian’s whole body jumped in shock, giggling through her heavy breaths. “Careful~ don’t want to make me bleed too much.” Using the leverage she had around his waist with her leg, she pulls him closer. Her chest pressed against his  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara just sighed and quickly frowned. Her flirting was obviously not getting to him anymore so she faked a yawn and withdrew her Greninja. Smirking now she brought out her Honchkrow. She told it to use its unique signature move talon maul. She waited for the battle to end so she could claim victory.

Piers rammed and pounded over and over into her g spot as he quickly then reached his end and finally orgasmed into her womb his seeds spraying into her while he fingered and teased her clit smirking.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
When Charizard was forced to return, Leon lowered his cap in defeat. “There’s always going to be someone better.” He lifted his head and smiled at her and Honchkrow. “What a battle! Bet no one has seen Pokémon like that!” He stuck out his hand for her. “If only the confetti canons had been ready.” He chuckles.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he helped her reach her orgasm. Legs tensing up as she rode her high, words failing her as she gasps. Instead she pulled him to her by his neck, to kiss him. “Thank you.” She finally breathes out  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
But instead of a measly handshake Clara just stared up at him with a look in her eyes that meant she means business and is serious.  
"Bet you are not ready for this," she said dipping Leon down and smashed her lips to hers in a hot rough and passionate kiss.

Piers nodded pulling out of her and he Pressed his forehead against hers looking deeply into her eyes as he kissed her softly stroking her cheek.  
"You know I would anything for you right? You will always be number one to me sweetheart."

Leon raises an eyebrow not expecting such a serious look in her eyes. “Oh come one didn’t you have fun- wait for wha?” His breath hitches in shock, who would expect that? Especially with someone they just met? Of course he’s going to kiss back, he wouldn’t want to be rude~  
The crowd whooping in the background at the scene.

Brin giggles. “Ooh~ is the dark Piers getting soft?” She teases. Running her fingers through his now messy hair, completely her fault of course. She really does love his hair. “Also...you didn’t pull out, aren’t you worried about pregnancy?” She gives him a slightly concerned look  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um he did indeed pull outta her. It say it right in my part  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Or are you talking about before he orgasmed?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Before he orgasmed  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Either way he wants to get her pregnant  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Brb  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara then added a little bit of tongue then pulled away abd sashayed away swaying her hips as she walked. She was hoping he would follow her that she wanted to do her and fuck her so badly she could orgasm right then and there for him. Arceus was he so ruggedly hot handsome and sexy!

"No baby why? I would welcome a child and would love to be the father of your baby," Piers groaned nuzzling her neck and hugged her to him possessively and protectively. He kissed the top of her head was just content to lay there with her in his arms.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon couldn’t help but sit there stunned. The kind of shocked expression of someone still processing what just happened to him. “H-Hey wait! You can’t just do that and run off!” He chases after her blocking out the sounds of the spectators. “Clara! Wait for me!” He slams open the locker room door. “You think you can just tease me and I wouldn’t do anything about it?”

“I just thought I’d ask. I know you have to worry about your sister a lot, I was worried a baby would just be too much.” Kissing the side of his head to reassure him that she wasn’t against the idea. “There’s also the gyms and your career, I’m just worried about the stress I’d be putting my loving boyfriend through.”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara turned around and looked up at him pretending she didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“Leon what’re you talking about? What do you mean? Are you ok? I just thought someone as awesome as you would never like someone like me because I’ve been in love with you for the longest time now ever since I was a kid. You were my crush always. I got this far in life in the hopes of meeting you someday,” she said looking away from him sadly crying.  
“Guess I’m just a lovesick idiot huh?”

Piers shook his head no as he rested his chin on the top of her head as he wrapped his send around her and pulled her against his chest to share their body heat. It was a weird thing to do but he always felt the calmest when he snuggled spooned and cuddled with her.  
“Marnie is taking as my role for dark type gym leader. Now I can be a father and a rockstar still angel cakes,” he cooed kissing her all over.

“You were taunting me on the field, I know trash talking but that was nothing like how Raihan or Nessa talks to me.” He stops his little rant and tilts his head in confusion. “Woah woah! Slow down!” He holds his hands up. “No no! I’m attracted to you! You’re no lovesick idiot if anything I’m the lovesick fool!” He sputters trying to get her to stop crying.

Brin smiles at him. “I know she is. I love you and I’d love to start a family with you.” She shakes her head with a fake pout, “if I got pregnant I would be able to challenge Raihan. He‘ll become to proud, maybe then I can get him,” she smirks before pushing against his chest. “That tickles!”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Thanks! I’m having a lot of fun too ^^ I have been getting many responses lately so I thought my writing was starting to suck  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
*haven’t  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oh hell no if anything you’re too good! Is the problem lol XD  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara now looked up wiping her tears away and she looked up into his eyes gazing into his yellow orbs. She didn’t know what to say or do or how to react at this point. She healed up her Pokémon and was trying to leave.  
“Th-thank you for the battle. It was so much fun! I’ve never felt such an adrenaline rush before in my life!”

Piers was not responding at this point because he accidentally fell asleep on her his head secured as he snuggled his face into between her cleavage. He started to snore lightly and dreamed about fucking her into oblivion. He kept his firm hold around her as he slept and dreamt of her soundly.

Leon groans in frustration, grabbing her wrist to yank her bag to his chest. “I don’t think I could make it any clearer, Clara.” He lifts her chin. “It was extremely fun and a rush for me too. But I’d really like to exert more energy. Don’t you?” A devious smirk replacing his laid back personality. “I mean if you’re not interested, I’m not going to force you into anything...I just hope you don’t mind if I...” he presses a passionate kiss to her lips

Brin sighs shaking her head. “Poor thing really exhausted yourself.” She strokes his hair resting her chin atop his head. “Sweet dreams, baby~” she might as well doze off, no harm right?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey do you mind if we do the smutty stuff for Ciara and Leon and once they once fall asleep we go neck to doing piers and your oc’s parts too?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah that’s fine  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok cool  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But Leon!-mmff!" Was all Clara could get out as she melted into his kiss and she could not help but moan against his lips becoming submissive for him. Was this really happening? The love of her wanted her let loved her?! She was in heaven as she sighed in blissful contentment.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
He pulls away with a playful smile. “What was that? We’re you saying something?” Nudging her backwards onto the couch they have to relax on. “Stop maybe?” He tilts his head, despite his question he remains hovering over her. “I need you to use your words, babe.” He continued to tease, something he was an expert at. Hands on either side of her keeping her caged in  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"B-b-babe?! Wh-what?! Oh-oh Arceus!" Clara whimpered out softly as she felt her arousal slip and ooze down between her inner thighs her underwear soaking wet. Oh Arceus she was such a virgin still! She thought as she closed her eyes and trembled in lust.

“Awww. I like your confidence but I like this nervous cute side too.” He nibbles gently on the side of her neck, kissing his way up to her ear. “I promise I can go slow unless that’s not what you want I do aim to please~” His hands now wandering away from the place on the back of the couch to slide up her uniform, the other resting on her thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"L-Leon ahh pl-please! B-be fast a-and I am naked underneath my shirt. No bra at all!" Clara mewled promising him as she arched her back afraid that if he touched him here and now he would just disappear. She had come to love this dimension so much after all with the creatures called pokemon in it and the people too. She clung onto his muscle tight shirt grunting at how tight and chiseled his muscles were which turned her on further.

“Just tell me if you want me to slow down.” Leon kisses her earlobe before yanking off both their shirts. “Naughty naughty!” He chuckles, massaging her breast. Tugging his own uniform pants down. “Great day to go commando.” He laughs doing the same to her, one hand sliding under her thigh. Although she begged him to be fast, he sheathed his cock inside her painfully slow.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Goodnight! Talk to you tomorrow  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey you still up?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Leon sexy please! I-it hurts!!!" Clara said moaning in pain and in pleasure as she cried and she told him to suckle on her tits. She was whimpering now as she pretty soon adjusted to him. She scratched his shoulders as she arched her back wrapping her legs around him trying not to be too loud.  
Today at 7:35 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey XD  
Today at 6:59 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
???  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Don’t tense up too much, it’ll hurt more.” Clicking his tongue softly. “You’re very demanding.” Leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. Gradually picking up the pace with hard thrusts, almost daring her to make some noise. He doubted anyone would be able to hear her over their excited chatter anyway  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"A-ahh Leon please my love!" Clara moaned out as she arched her back while wrapping her arms around him to pull him even closer to her chest as she shuddered and shivered in blissful delight.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
She was so hard on the uptake she was already in a state of euphoria and ecstasy that she grinded her hips into his hips mewling too.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Since you asked so nicely~” Leon allowed himself to let loose a bit, snapping his hips quickly into her. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead as moans tumble from his mouth. His long hair sticking to his skin. Hot breath rolling over her chest as he tried to keep his mouth busy  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara was so jubilated that she whimpered out softly as she started to nip hickeys into his neck while ahe thrusted up to meet his hips halfway to create friction as she started to rub and stroke his sexy hot chest.

Leon pressed one last kiss to her nipple before switching to the other, giving it equal attention. His thrusts never faltering as he reaches down to where they were connected, swirling circles on her clit. Groaning at the building pleasure in his abdomen  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara was wrapping her legs around his waist and she scratched his shoulders as she felt her second climax coming and she climaxed all over his dick inside her pussy as her inner walls tightened around him and her stomach knotted too. She was so in love with him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
His movements still with a low groan, his climax hitting him hard. His chest heaving as he sat in silence. Chuckling softly he looks up into her eyes. “Well that was...the most spontaneous sex I’ve ever had.” He grins, kissing her forehead.


End file.
